Dear Fanfiction
by emnem512
Summary: Letters from the characters to Fanfiction. A drabble series.
1. Chapter 1- Eric

Dear Fanfiction,

Let's just clear this up.

I DON'T LOVE TRIS!

I had Four throw knives at her head. (And was rather disappointed when she didn't get any injures.)I threatened to have her and her friends thrown out of Dauntless. It came up with the creative way to kill her. (Which, sadly, she escaped from.)

So in case you missed it, I'm a Divergent hunter that enjoys the pain of others, not someone who is competing with Four for Tris's attention.

Sincerely, Eric

**So this is obviously a Dear Fanfiction. I felt that the Divergent Trilogy needed one of its own. I have no idea how many chapters this will have, so requests for ideas are appreciated. Review! **

**-emnem512**


	2. Chapter 2- Tris

Dear Fanfiction,

I am not pregnant! Tobias and I haven't done it. I am _not_ cheating on Tobias. If Tobias and I ever got married I would tell my friends. I mean, I'm not a Candor, but I do trust them.

When I told Tobias that I loved him, I meant it. So I wouldn't go out with Peter of Uriah or whatever random guys are just in Dauntless waiting to be my prince charming.

And no one- not even Tobias- is allowed to call me Trissy.

Sincerely, Tris

**Sorry if this one is a little short for the main character. And thanks to all reviewers/ favoriters/ followers of my last chapter!**

**-emnem512**


	3. Chapter 3- Caleb

Dear Fanfiction,

I know that I betrayed Beatrice and Abnegation, but I don't wish she was _dead_! I'm not going to start swearing at her or attempt to poison her. I liked our current society structure, and I didn't want it to collapse when everyone found out what was outside the fence, so I did the logical thing and tried to protect it. Don't think I'm like Jeanine, with no emotions. I didn't want to betray Beatrice, but I love the stability of our current world. With that being said, don't go hating on me.

Sincerely, Caleb

**All reviewers- I love you! I'll do a Peter, Christina, and Tobias letter soon. (Not all in the same letter.) R&R!**

**-emnem512**


	4. Chapter 4- Peter

Dear Fanfiction,

These are some of the first things that come to my mind when I think of Tris-

Hate

Anger

A wanting to kill her

Do any of those say love? No? I didn't save her from Erudite because I loved her, and I don't get jealous when I see her and Four kiss.

SO STOP WRITING ABOUT IT! _Or else._

**Yay! I did Peter's finally! I hope you love it :) Thank you to all reviewers/ favoriters/ followers! I give you a virtual hug. **

**-emnem512**


	5. Chapter 5- Tobias

Dear Fanfiction,

I love Tris. As in, L-O-V-E. So that means I wouldn't cheat on her (especially not with Christina or Shauna), but just because I love her it doesn't mean that we're going to do 'it' and I'm going to get her pregnant. And it definitely doesn't mean that I'm going to call her Trissy or sweetie. Tris is my first girlfriend; in case my saying 'This is all new to me, too' when we were talking about her sixth fear wasn't a big enough indication.

Sincerely, Tobias

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm taking Chinese (which is a high school class, and I'm in 8****th**** grade) so that takes up a lot of time. But I promise to update every three days when I get off for winter beak. Review? (If you reviewed a previous chapter, then I love you :P) **

**-emnem512**


	6. Chapter 6- Will

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm dead! Dead! As in, not alive. Don't get me wrong- I'm sad about that, too- but Tris's bullet hit me in the head. And I'm not Divergent. Otherwise I would have been ranked higher in Stage Two.

I was dating Christina, but that doesn't mean that I would have gotten her pregnant if the war never happened. I'm Dauntless, but not _that_ irresponsible. Let's not forget my former faction.

Last, but certainly not least, I don't like Tris.

**Who-hoo! A faster update! I feel like Will has this promptness to him, being a former Erudite. And now to some review replies:**

**legend254254: thank you so much for reviewing every chapter!**

**cutiepie5514: ****我有很好级 中国考试 ****:)**

**Anonymous: Thanks. I try.**


	7. Chapter 7- Christina with an H

Dear Fanfiction,

My name is Christina. Not Chris, or Cristina, but Christina. I'm not pregnant, doing drugs with Eric, and I'm definitely not in love with Caleb. I mean, that's Tris's brother! Her Erudite, traitor brother. I do have _some _dignity.

I forgave Tris for killing Will. Yes, it was hard, but I didn't plot revenge against her.

Sorry. (Not really)

***Sigh* Another short chapter. I promise that the next one will be over 100 words without the author's note. This chapter is dedicated to Missfantasyfreak **


	8. Chapter 8- The Dauntless

Dear Fanfiction,

We use points as our money system, not dollars. All basic needs of our faction members are taken care of. Points are used to buy clothes. You don't have to buy food. That's what the cafeteria is for. And while we are a brutal faction, we don't split up Dauntless couples (namely, Tris and Four) because they 'give us a bad image with their age difference'. We are Dauntless! We don't care what the other factions think! And we wear black all day, every day.

Deal with it.

The Dauntless (You don't get a 'sincerely' from _us_, because we're just evil, awful people. _Some_ of us are kind of nice, you know!)

**One hundred and twelve words! New record! Your reviews made me smile throughout the day :) I'll eventually do all of the factions, but Dauntless was obviously the easiest. And the translation into English when I wrote in Chinese in a previous chapter is: I got a very good grade on the Chinese test. **

**-emnem512**


	9. Chapter 9- Uriah

Dear Fanfiction,

Have I ever said that I like Tris as anything more than friends? Ever? When I offered to let her sit on my lap, I was being _friendly. _If she ever broke up with Four, I wouldn't tell her that I love her and then start kissing her. And I'm Divergent! I deserve more attention than I've gotten!

Sincerely, Uriah

***Sigh* This chapter isn't very good because I only had **_**three reviews**_** to inspire me! I'll try and update the day after Christmas, but tomorrow is my Dad's birthday, so unless I get like twenty reviews, I won't update tomorrow. **

**-emnem512**


	10. Chapter 10- Marlene

Dear Fanfiction,

When I died, I was with Uriah. Romantically. Not Lynn. She's my best friend! I didn't kiss her after I kissed Uriah! And while I _was_ dating Uriah, I wouldn't attempt murder if he got a new girlfriend. I mean, I like him, but I'm not _obsessed_ with Uriah. There is a difference.

Sincerely, Marlene

**Yay! Seven reviews! They made me smile, so keep them coming :) This was a request from ****XxMidnightAssassinxX****, so I dedicate this chapter to you. Merry late Christmas!**

**-emnem512**


	11. Chapter 11- Susan

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not dating Caleb. We were friends, and, yes, I liked him, and he liked me, but we were also Abnegation. The Abnegation don't date before the Choosing Ceremony. I've never kissed him. Tris said (or thought) it herself: _'I get the sense that if I were to whittle Susan down to her core, she would be Abnegation all the way through.'_ Meaning, I'm not Divergent.

Sincerely, Susan

**If I get ten reviews, I'll update tomorrow, but if I don't, I'll try and update by New Year's Eve. Thanks to all reviewers (especially IHeartUCato), and if there's a character you want, PM me or tell me in a review. This chapter is for C.**

**-emnem512**


	12. Chapter 12- Zeke

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't like Tris. She's my best friend's girlfriend. I mean, she's nice, but I don't like her _that_ way. I like Shauna. And I have how many stories? Not enough. I'm Zeke! Four's best friend! Uriah's brother!

Respect my Zeke-ness!

**10 reviews! Woo! This was a request from ****ImJustAwesome****. Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was a lot busier than I thought. And Happy New Year! I'll update when I get ten reviews or on Friday.**

**-emnem512**


	13. Chapter 13- Shauna

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm Zeke's (implied) love interest. I got shot in the back and paralyzed from the waist down. So I think we can agree that I deserve more than two stories. I mean, I'm not a pansycake!

Sincerely, Shauna

**I just edited the last chapter for those who weren't quite so fond of it. But, yeah, ten reviews, so here's Shauna! ** **I'll** **update when I get 10 reviews or on Friday, whichever comes first. **


	14. Chapter 14- Future Female Initiate

Dear Fanfiction,

Ok. Maybe Tobias is kind of hot, but he's not like so amazing that all girls instantly fall in love with him. And initiates and trainers aren't supposed to be in relationships together. Four and Tris were unique that way. And there's not a transfer from Abnegation every year. Stiffs rarely transfer.

Sincerely, future female initiate

**Two reviews? That's just sad. Thanks to those two reviewers, though. Can I have more than two reviews this time? Please? **

**-emnem512**


	15. Chapter 15- Future Trainer (Tobias)

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't use a script every year when talking to the initiates. I have _some_ creativity. And a Candor- born doesn't insult my name every year, nor do we serve hamburgers every year when the initiates first come in. The first jumper doesn't always change their name. I am _kind of_ creative.

Sincerely, Future Trainer (Tobias)

**10 reviews! I love you guys! (Especially ****legend254254 ****) Can we get to 100 reviews? Please?**

**-emnem512**


	16. Chapter 16- Natalie Prior

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm Beatrice's Divergent mother who left Dauntless to save herself. I've only got like three or four stories about my childhood. No one is curious about my childhood? Not to mention I sacrificed my life to save Tris's and I knew about the file with the sensitive information all along. *Sigh*

Sincerely, Natalie Prior

**101 reviews! Special thanks to ****Twisted Paradox**** for being my 100****th**** reviewer. My goal is to have at least ten reviews per chapter, so my update rule is this: When I get ten reviews, I'll update the next day. If not, then I'll update in 6 days. **

**-emnem512**


	17. Chapter 17- Divergent-ness

Dear Fanfiction,

Not everyone is Divergent. It's not exactly rare, but it definitely isn't common. And the Divergent don't have and aptitude for three factions unless they're Tris. Meaning, Will, Christina, Tori, Jeanine, and Susan are not Divergent. Tobias and Uriah don't have an aptitude for three factions.

Divergent-ness is a blessing that sadly not everyone is blessed with. Stinks for them.

Sincerely, Divergent-ness

**Dear Fanfiction is on the first page is you click** **sort by reviews, so you get an early update! I want to say thank you to all reviewers, favoriters, and/ or followers! **

**-emnem512**


	18. Chapter 18- Edith Prior

Dear Fanfiction,

First of all, I don't appreciate having practically no stories made about me, but let's get my life straight. I'm at least Tris's great- grandmother, because the video was restricted to those in government only, so I would have had to have been in Abnegation. Tris's grandmother would have been Erudite, since that was Andrew's (her father's) faction of birth.

Sincerely, Edith Prior

**Thanks to all reviewers! I'll try to update pretty soon. I don't think this was a request, but I needed to get this straight. **


	19. Chapter 19- The Aptitude Test

Dear Fanfiction,

When the Aptitude Test is taken, not everyone meets the man on the bus who talks about the murderer. That only happened to Tris because Tori did a program override. Not all of the Divergent make the same choices as Tris. The people who give the Aptitude Test do not say the same thing every time someone gets Divergent or inconclusive as their results. They have at least a moderate amount of creativity.

Sincerely, The Aptitude Test

**Here is the disclaimer that I'm not quite sure I need to do but I'll do anyway: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. They all belong to the amazing Veronica Roth. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers! I love you guys! **

**-emnem512**


	20. Chapter 20- Al

Dear Fanfiction,

Yes, I did commit suicide, which was a major plot twist, but that's not the only thing I've done. I liked Tris. I made my move, then got rejected. Doesn't anyone care about _that_? Apparently not. I helped Peter and Drew kidnap Tris, which I'm not exactly proud of. And no one wonders what life would be like if Tris had forgiven me and I was still alive at the end of initiation? *Sigh* That's okay. I'm used to the rejection.

Sincerely, Al

**Three reviews? I would have been okay with four, because, well, that's **_**Four**_**, but three? Let's aim for ten at least this time. If I get that many, I'll update on Monday. **

**-emnem512**


	21. Chapter 21- The Erudite

Dear Fanfiction,

Not all of us are cold- blooded geniuses. Well, we _are_ geniuses. But, really, that would be a statistical anomaly if we were all evil. Of course, that depends on your definition of evil…..

Anyway, the majority of us are moderately decent people who strive to make the world we live in a better place by contributing our intelligence. Nor do we kick initiates out because we feel that they are simply not good enough for us. Our faction manifesto says, 'Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work.'

In conclusion, we have hearts and nice people in Erudite.

Sincerely, Erudite

**14 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! In other words, this was a request, and I'm and Erudite, so I wanted to do this. Let me know in the comments what your aptitude is! (I'm a curious person.) Happy MLK Day! And Inauguration Day. **

**-emnem512**


	22. Chapter 22- The Amity

Dear Fanfiction,

Some of us aren't drugged hippies who have nothing else to do but smell the flowers and giggle all day. We grow the crops. We are one of the two essential, or enriching, factions. Our role in society is more important than you give us credit for. At the end of Insurgent, some of us risked our lives to save the innocent Erudite and to help try and lessen the violence. And when we give people the peace serum, it's not poison. We do it in an effort to make them happier, to not worry as much about the daily stresses of life that so many of us are so often overcome with. We are the Amity, meaning kind, peaceful. So, needless to say, we're nice people.

Sincerely, The Amity

**Sorry for the late update, but, hey, at least this chapter is the longest yet. This chapter is dedicated to ****Missfantasyfreak**** and ****TrisPrior****, my Amity reviewers, and all of you who requested this chapter or gave me ideas for it in the reviews. Thank you!**

**-emnem512**


	23. Chapter 23- The Candor

Dear Fanfiction,

We are the Candor. Not people who say whatever they feel like just to make others feel awful about themselves. There is a difference between honesty and brutality, though I guess we don't know that. We have souls, unlike the Erudite. Evil, evil, Erudite who enslaved a faction. Oh well. At least we didn't support them in the war.

Towards the beginning, I mean. After that, who knows? Jack Kang did threaten to support the Erudite. But no, nobody cares about_ that_. All we're good for is making fun of the other factions.

WE ARE MORE THAN THIS!

Sincerely, The Candor

**I was home sick today and had nothing better to do, so you get an early update! Snyway, thank you to all reviewers! Can we get to 180 reviews?**

**-emnem512**


	24. Chapter 24- The Abnegation

Dear Fanfiction,

We, the selfless faction, are not slaves to the rest of the population. We are the government leaders. It is a rare occasion when someone transfers out of Abnegation. The Dauntless don't have an Abnegation transfer every year, nor do the Amity, Erudite, and Candor. Should we even mention the fact that not all of our fathers and government leaders are cruel, abusive people? That's just Marcus, whose cruelty the other members of Abnegation the rest of us had no idea about.

Sincerely, The Abnegation

**Here's the deal: until I get to 200 reviews, for every review you give me, I'll review one of your stories. **

**-emnem512**


	25. Chapter 25- CHARACTERS WITH GOOD GRAMMAR

Dear Fanfiction,

We no that its hrd 2 do, but we dont tak in improper gramer. Sometimes, we prefer too sond like sivilzed human beings. Tahs how _real_ peple talk. WE DON'T SCREAM EVERYTHING EITHER! And we wOnt eVen mEnton the faCt taht we doN't have randOm cApitol letters in tHe middLe of our seNtences.

siNcerely, CHARACTERS WITH GOOD GRAMMAR!

**Spell-check hates me. Anyway, thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews (especially ****BeingMe4Ever****)! I can't believe we hit 205 reviews!**

**-emnem512**


	26. Chapter 26- Katniss Everdeen

Dear Fanfiction,

I live in Panem. Which is in an alternate universe. By extension, that means that I will never meet Tris, Four, or any other Divergent characters. Nor were the five factions a territory of the Capitol's that decided to rebel and form their own way of life. And even if they were, a Quarter Quell using their kids is the most creative idea you've got? Bonnie and Twill never found their way into the Divergent society on their way to District 13.

Should I even mention the fact that I don't love Four and Peeta doesn't love Tris?

Sadly, yes. So here it is: I don't love Four and Peeta doesn't love Tris!

Sincerely, Katniss Everdeen (the one in an alternate universe)

**I just felt like updating so here you go! This chapter is for ****labelma****, who suggested this. And, of course, all of my wonderful reviewers. **

**-emnem512**


	27. Chapter 27- Real Characters

Dear Fanfiction,

You cannot have yourself as one of your main characters. The creativity is much appreciated, but we do like realism. And we know that you fall dream about loving in a desolate, war-torn world, but we'd have to be real for that to happen. And Tris will not break up with Tobias so you can have a make-out session with him.

So in case you missed it, you can't be the main character in your story!

Sincerely, Real Characters

**I won't be updating as often for two reasons:**

**I'm going on a trip for my middle school band to Indianapolis and won't be back until Saturday (If you see like 100 kids and a 35 year old guy with a ponytail running around, our conductor, say hi!)**

**Lent starts today and I won't be going on the computer as often during lent.**

**Thanks to my four reviewers! Can I have few more? Please?**

**-emnem512**


	28. Chapter 28- Tori

Dear Fanfiction,

Two stories? That's_ it_? If have done some things, you know. My brother was Divergent and 'committed suicide'. Who knows, maybe I'm Divergent? (And no, I'm not telling you.)I knew Tris's dad when he was a kid. And that would probably be a pretty cool story, if anyone bothered to write about me!

Clearly, that's not going to happen.

Sincerely, Tori

**Sorry for the late update. And now for some review replies:**

**ForeverDauntless****: My first instrument is the b flat clarinet, but I also play the alto sax. (And thank you for the ideas) **

**XxMidnightSolstice****: I'm going to read my Bible half an hour each day and pray the rosary more. **

**Thanks to all other reviewers!**

**-emnem512**


	29. Chapter 29- Lynn

Dear Fanfiction,  
Sure, I'm dead, but I was pretty kick- ass when I was alive. I am Dauntless, not a pansycake (even though the use of that word has been forbidden by me). I even shaved my head! Was that and my tragic death not enough for you?

Pansycakes. (The use of that word is still forbidden. If you use it, I will come and hunt you down. And yes, I know that I'm dead.)

Not-so-sincerely, Lynn

**Sorry for the super late update. I had a lot of homework and only five reviews to inspire me. But today was a snow day (yay!) so here's and update.**

**DauntlessShadowhunterTribute ****- My favorite color is blue but I like darker purples. **

**-emnem512**


	30. Chapter 30- Who even cares anymore?

Dear Fanfiction,

Romance. Heart-stopping adventure. Unforgettable loss.

But seriously, who knows? I come out on October 22nd. And I'm written by Veronica Roth, not random fans. Do I even need to mention that MY NAME WILL NOT BE DETERGENT? (It would be Tide. I'm all for the name brands. Consumerism, anyone?)

Seriously, though, the people outside of the fence are barbarians who eat people! And they marry their siblings!

Or maybe not. We'll never know until October.

Sincerely, Convergent/Resurgent/Detergent/Who even cares anymore?

**Okay, I know this is going off come off as pushy and ungrateful, but I am like begging you guys to review. When I said I would review your story if you reviewed mine, I had some people telling me that they didn't approve of that, but that was my most reviewed chapter. My point is this: I just want your input, good or bad. It doesn't have to be a long review. And thanks to the reviewers. You guys fare so awesome! **

**On an unrelated note, PM me if you know how to get a character on the character list (the one that's at the top of each page of stories.) Susan is not on there!**

**-emnem512**


	31. Chapter 31- Edward

Dear Fanfiction,

No one can deny that I'm pretty awesome. Even if I _did_ get stabbed in the eye with a butter knife. Yes, it hurt a lot, to say the least, but at least I advanced the storyline. And what do I get as thanks? Five stories. Thanks. Great way to show your appreciation.

In fact, your lack of love for me has totally ruined my image. I thought I looked all tough in the book, and here three of my stories are about Myra! I'm not really sure what she was thinking when she decided to transfer with me. I mean, she had no chance of succeeding, and she knew that, even if we were together.

To prevent further broken characters like myself, let's have Underappreciated Character Week! Write a one-shot or _something_ about your favorite little- known character. And not a one-shot with me giving advice in the latest fashion in eye patches.

Sincerely, Edward

**Sorry the update took so long! I've been sick all week. I'm going to New York this week, so I won't update until like Saturday, but I keep wanting to go the Institute (the Mortal Instruments reference). So not fair that we're all mundanes.**

**-emnem512**


End file.
